La Manzana ejem digo Bella Prohibida XP
by KaSsAnDrA bLoOdY lUv
Summary: Bella es una chica solitaria y cansada de vivir con un padre siempre muy ocupado. Edward trabaja en la exitosa compañía del padre de Bella y es un joven que oculta un secreto respecto a él y su familia. ¿Que ocurre cuando un amor prohibido surge?


**Declaración: **Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer (todo el crédito va para esta grandiosa escritora), solo los hechos desarrollados a continuación me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis: **Bella es una chica solitaria y cansada de vivir con un padre que esta siempre muy ocupado. Edward trabaja en la exitosa compañía del padre de Bella y es un joven que oculta un oscuro secreto respecto a él y su familia. ¿Que ocurre cuando un amor prohibido surge entre estos dos?...

* * *

**Bella **

Llegué temprano al despacho de la oficina de Charlie (mi padre), ya eran un cuarto para las dos, la hora de almorzar, y había decidido darle la sorpresa. Dado que Charlie era el exitoso dueño de una firma de abogados muchas veces el tiempo de calidad con la familia se veía reducido a un segundo plano y por ende iba carcomiendo los lazos entre la misma, un ejemplo de esto era el hecho de que mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo tenía apenas 6 años de edad, desde entonces me había acostumbrado a ir turnándome entre ambas casas, pero cuando cumplí 14 decidí dejar el rol de equipaje y plantarme en una postura firme _Ya no iría a la casa de Charlie a vivir _la razón era la misma que mencioné previamente, simplemente no tenía tiempo para mi. Y bueno, todo continuó con normalidad hasta que un día mi padre tocó a la puerta de mi madre y le suplicó le dejase hablar conmigo, acto seguido empecé a empacar para irme por todo un año con el hombre del _no tiempo _es decir, Charlie. Parte de mi decisión se debió al hecho de que mi madre había encontrado recientemente al "amor de su vida", Phil, un hombre bueno, amable y sensible que estoy segura cuidaría de ella en lo que yo pasaba "tiempo de calidad" con mi padre.

Me senté en uno de los asientos de cuero negro mirando al reloj _tic tac tic tac… ¡ah! Cállate estúpido reloj_, si podía ser que amara el silencio en gran medida, pero esto era desesperante, ya lo había estado esperando por más de media hora y mi paciencia en esos instantes era un pequeño trapecista del circo ruso que se debatía en la cuerda floja a más de 10 metros sobre el piso. Me puse de pié con impaciencia y comencé a dar vueltas a lo largo del lugar, parecía un león enjaulado _rawr, ejem… _comentario para mi misma _tengo que dejar de hacer ruiditos en mi mente o acabaré internada en una institución mental_.

La secretaria de Charlie me miró de reojo, acto seguido me dirigió la palabra, creo que para ese entonces ya era muy evidente el fastidio que me embargaba.

- ¿Señorita Isabella? – odiaba ese nombre y el escucharlo solo hizo que el pobre trapecista se balanceara al extremo de casi caer al vacío.

- Dígame Bella por favor – dije conteniendo el aire y forzando una sonrisa.

- A… sí… disculpe… Bella, su padre dice que hoy no podrá almorzar con usted, está en una reunión de último minuto y dice que realmente lo siente, y que se sienta libre de usar la tarjeta de crédito como a usted más le parezca por el día de hoy. – mi trapecista acababa de caer inevitablemente al vacío, felizmente sostenía un pequeño paraguas que lo mantenía colgado de la delgada cuerda que separaba mi cordura de la total demencia.

- Gracias por el dato… - dije fríamente y le volví la espalda.

No iba a llorar, no iba a gritar, simplemente… iba a respirar, sí respirar era la mejor alternativa. Al salir del recibidor del despacho me encontré con la zona de oficinas desde donde se podía divisar el elevador que me conduciría a la calle. Quería salir lo antes posible del lugar, tenía hambre y para empeorar la situación estaba lloviendo, me quedé contemplando por unos segundos las ventanas, llenas de gotitas de agua que caían comiéndose la una a la otra. Tras unos segundos me percaté de que parecía una despistada total al estar parada en medio del lugar mirando hacia la ventana, así que me hice la disimulada y continué mi camino hacia el elevador a paso acelerado.

**Edward**

Comencé a apilar los papeles a un costado del escritorio. Mantener un perfil bajo era primordial para mi familia y yo. Hasta aquel entonces se podía decir que lo había logrado, pero era aún muy pronto como para poder afirmar algo a ciencia cierta. Levanté la mirada para observar el panorama de la oficina, confirmé lo inevitable, efectivamente estaba rodeado por la misma gente aburrida de la semana anterior, pero la curiosidad me movió a monitorear sus pensamientos, escuche muchas cosas… _Hay ola_, era una chica hablándole a… ¿al espejo?, _mira que linda que estás has bajado los 5 kilos que te propusiste, ahora sí que lo conquistas_, pobre de quien fuese. Seguí escaneando para ver que más encontraba por ahí _Ufff… qué es ese olor _esta vez era un hombre de unos… para que calculo los años… que estaba caminando con una hamburguesa en la mano _no debi comer las 14 donas anoche… _definitivamente no quería seguir escuchando, era suficiente, solo… despejaría mi mente por unos cuantos minutos.

Quizá todo lo que vino después no hubiese ocurrido de haber "despejado mi mente"… lo que hice fue seguir escaneando en busca de algo interesante y es que a veces el aburrimiento es el peor consejero, o el mejor. Muchos pensamientos iban desde las cuentas hasta lo que harían luego de llegar a casa, dato curioso, aunque todos se encontraban en el trabajo nadie estaba concentrado en este, al menos no la mayoría. Lugo… silencio… ¿pero qué…? estaba seguro de que había alguien ahí, levanté la mirada con disimulo… sí, efectivamente, había una chica parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y fue entonces cuando la vi, era ella… la chica que yo debía… sacudí la cabeza, ni siquiera quería pensar en la palabra, pero la realidad estaba ahí imponiéndose a las patéticas excusas que inventaba mi mente. No sabía que hacer, ¿podía acaso pretender que nunca la había visto?, no eso era imposible, las imágenes ya estaban grabadas en mi mente y ellos lo sabrían. Pero lo que más me intrigó fue su silencio… ¿estaría pensando en algo acaso?, lo más seguro era que no ya que lo habría escuchado desde un principio, pero tal vez esa era precisamente la razón por la que tenía que encontrarla… ¿sería acaso posible que una persona así existiese? En los últimos años había sido testigo de tantas cosas que ya nada me podía sorprender, no obstante esto era bastante irreal como para que siquiera suene lógico.

Ya no podía más con la tensión, necesitaba aire o simplemente iba a explotar. Tomé el café a medio tomar que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio y caminé rápidamente hacia el ascensor sin mirar a nadie, estaba algo aturdido, desorientado y realmente perturbado. Me iba a alejar de ella lo más posible, iba a ir a aquel lugar ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad que siempre me ofrecía un cierto grado de alivio. Fue exactamente en la fracción de segundos en los que cerré mis ojos que me choqué con algo…

**Bella**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el baso de agua… no mejor dicho… ese fue el empujón que literalmente hizo que el café se derramara (sobre mi _grrrrr ehem_ ya se, ya se… acababa de hacer el juramento de no hacer ruiditos en mi cabeza pero _aaahh!_)… si exactamente eso café y para colmo de males estaba frío. El inocente trapecista de mi paciencia acababa de caer inevitablemente al abismo… _ouch! Siiii que dolió_ y no solo había sido una caída estrepitosa sino que también se había ahogado _glurp glurp glurp_… ahogado en café, que muerte para más amarga _eww_.

- ¡¿Estás ciego imbécil? – dije empujándolo fuertemente y mirándolo con ojos asesinos (bueno al menos los ojos más enojados del mundo que bastaban para asustar a mis padres o a mi mejor amigo… pero eso es ya otro tema).

* * *

Pues esta es una nueva comedia mezclada con misterio y romance, espero que les guste. Por cierto... el hecho de que Edward pueda leer la mente no significa que sea vampiro... ¿quieren saber que es? muajaja... suspenso :P.

KBL


End file.
